An Annual Animagus Assembly 2
by ambudaff
Summary: [Arsip Lama] Cerita member HPI versi lama juga, tapi nampaknya  tidak bakal diterusin


**An Annual Animagus Assembly**

**Tahun Kedua**

by: ambudaff

Daff membersihkan meja dan hiasan mejanya, seperti asbak (yang ngerokok kusihir jadi tambahan asbak, hehe) vas bunga, toples-toples kue kering. Setelah bersih, dia menyihir kemocengnya menghilang. Setelah itu, dia melihat jam, belum waktunya. Daff mengambil Daily Prophet dan menghempaskan diri di sofa.

Daff mulai membaca. Kebanyakan berita mudik. Maklum, masih baru musim lebaran. Tahu nggak, menurut Daily Prophet itu bagaimana wizards dan witches mudik? Ada yang pakai sapu. Ada yang pakai portkey. Ada yang pakai bubuk Floo, itu kalau jaraknya nggak gitu jauh.

Tahu ceritanya yang pakai sapu? Ada seorang wizard, menyiapkan diri untuk mudik. Pakaian, oleh-oleh, semua dimasukkan ke dalam tas. Lalu disihir biar ringan. Setelah itu dia ke Kampung Rambutan, bawa tas dan sapu!! Trus dari situ baru dia menggenjot sapunya, mengikuti trayek bus. Ya ampun! Dalihnya sih biar dia melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri, macetnya arus kendaraan di bawah. Padahal dia sudah lupa arahnya Kebumen, kampung halamannya. Jadi dia ngikutin bis yang menuju Kebumen. Hehe..

Salah satu wizard juga rupanya kesel pada berita di koran Muggle. Mungkin kalian juga tahu, kejahatan dengan mempergunakan bius. Pura-pura nawarin minuman, padahal minuman itu sudah disuntik dengan obat bius. Setelah si korban tertidur, disikatlah barang-barangnya, uangnya, abis aja.. Temen kita ini, sebut saja namanya Deden Suraden, gemes banget. Makanya dia pulang mudik pakai bis Muggle. Sengaja dia nyari-nyari orang yang sepertinya penjahat. Dapatlah dia orang yang sepertinya bakal ngerjain dia. Yah, terus terang, pakai sedikit Legilemency, sih. Hehe..

Deden langsung naik bis. Nggak tahu mau ke mana. Orang itu ikut naik, trus pura-pura nyari kursi. Deden sok polos, menawari kursi. Jadilah mereka duduk berdua. Di tengah jalan, orang itu menawari permen. Deden sok menolak. Hehe, jual mahal dulu. Trus orang itu menawari minuman kotak. Deden mula-mula menolak, akhirnya diterima juga. Tentu saja dengan memantrai dengan tongkat di balik jaketnya dengan Mantra Anti Obat Bius.

Habis minum, trus Deden sok polos, segala ditanyain. Seperti orang kampung aja. Orang itu menjawab asal-asalan. Pokoknya, asal dijawab. Bentar lagi juga pasti kena bius, pikirnya.

Udah lewat Cirebon. Deden semakin ramai mengobrol. Trus lewat Brebes. Trus .. Trus .. Trus .. sampai Surabaya!! Hehe.. bengonglah si penjahat. Mau kapan ini orang kena bius, malahan sampai cape si penjahat melayani pertanyaan berjam-jam, nggak ngantuk juga. Hehe..

Yah, begitulah berita-berita di Prophet.

Daff melipat korannya. Dan melihat jam. Almost time.

Seekor canine terpincang-pincang mendekatinya. "Joan?" tanya Daff, abis kaya'nya...

Puff!! Langsung saja canine itu jadi Joan. Tapi masih pincang. Habis, masih diperban sih. Hehe...

"Kenapa, Jo?" Daff menjentikkan jarinya, dan muncullah sebuah kursi.

"Biasa-lah, kecelakaan," Jo hati-hati duduk di sofa. "Blum ada yang datang?"

"Blum. Biasa, ngaret. Dasar penyihir Indonesia," Daff sedikit mengeluh.

Puff!! Lagi. Valefour turun dari udara, dan langsung berubah menjadi Josh. Ia mengeluh panjang-pendek. Menghembuskan napas, dan langsung duduk.

"Napa, Josh? Bukannya tanya kabar, malah sibuk berkeluh kesah," Jo memperhatikan ransel yang diturunkan dari punggung Josh. Sepertinya berat.

"Sibuk," menjawab pendek Josh mengeluarkan sesuatu dari ranselnya lalu ia menenggelamkan diri pada bacaannya.

"Sibuk kenapa?" Daff menyerahkan masing-masing secangkir teh pada Jo dan pada Josh. Yang terakhir ini langsung menghabiskan isi cangkirnya dalam sekali teguk.

"Skripsi."

"Ow. Udah bab berapa?"

"Dua,"

"Kasihan. Capek ya?"

"Hmm,"

"Kamu telaah Muggle ya? Tentang apa?"

"Informatika,"

"Ya, ampun, jawabanmu pendek-pendek. Kamu lagi males ngomong, apa kenapa?"

"Hmm,"

"Kenapa nggak disihir aja skripsimu? Pakai pensieve, untuk pikiranmu. Nulisnya pakai Quick Quill Quote,"

"Ga bisa,"

"Idih, bener-bener lagi males ngomong," Daff berdiri dan berjalan ke dekat Josh, lalu membaca judul buku di tangan Josh "To Play Harry Potter 3 at your PC"

(gubrax)

Hehe...

Seekor kelinci yang kadang-kadang malih rupa jadi topi, rupanya sudah ada di pintu. "Hai, hai, hai, hai ..." katanya dengan ceria.

"Molly, aduh, senengnya .." Jo lupa kakinya yang sakit, dan langsung berdiri untuk memeluknya. Sesudah itu baru dia inget. wadooouuuw Hehe..

"Gimana, dari Bali, lancar?" Daff memberikan secangkir teh pada Molly, "arus balik rupanya sudah mereda, ya?"

"Ya dong. Makanya, tadi juga cepet. Eh, tunggu dulu, arlojiku mesti dimajukan sejam," Molly memajukan jam arlojinya dengan tongkat, WIB.

"Baru segini?" tanyanya sambil duduk dan menikmati kastengels.

"Iya. Baru segini," sahut Jo sambil mengelus-elus kakinya, yang barusan sudah dimantrai biar nggak sakit.

"Aku sudah datang," Ireth muncul masih berupa serigala kutub. Dia mengibas-ibaskan bulunya, membersihkan airnya. Tadinya sih es. Datang ke negara tropis jadi air deh... Setelah bersih baru berubah jadi Ireth.

"Aloo Ireth! Hayo, masuk gih. Mana si Mas?"

"Eh, Mas-nya lagi sibuk. Tau suting apaan, pokoknya nggak bisa ditinggal. Nanti aja kalau udah selesai, aku SPS, biar dia jemput,"

"Ya, mungkin aja dia rada minder," Molly nyamber.

"Minder apaan? Aktor tops gitu."

"Kali aja dia minder, karena bukan penyihir," Molly berlindung dari sambitan Ireth.

"Enak aja, dia kan elf. Jadi, setidaknya dia bisa-lah sedikit-sedikit magic," Ireth manyun. Setelah diberi secangkir teh, rada baikan deh. Hehe..

_Tok .. tok .. tok .._

_Pintu depan diketok._

_Suaranya seperti pintu diketok._

_Karena emang pintu depan ada yang ngetok._

_Bukan kedengaran ada yang ngetok._

_Tapi bener-bener ada yang ngetok._

_Jadi, coba lihat siapa yang ngetok._

_disambit_

Hehe ...

Di depan pintu sudah ada Halliwells bersaudara sisanya. Nampaknya mereka saling samper dulu. Danie yang nyamper Parker, karena nyasar. Nggak tau lagi di mana rumahnya Daff. Tapi mereka berdua malah nyasar dua-duanya, makanya mereka nyamper Cornelia. Baru bisa nyampe ke rumah Daff. Hehe.. disambit lagi ...

"Duduk, duduk," Daff berusaha tampil ramah. Tapi matanya terus melirik spagheti saus jamur yang dibawa Parker. Maklum, takut peristiwa tahun kemarin terjadi lagi.

Parker nampaknya langsung mengerti, "Ow. Nggak mungkin. Aku nggak pakai Amanita muscaria, kali ini," katanya.

"Ffiuh," Daff mengusap dadanya.

"Cuma pakai arsenikum aja dikit," Parker menambahkan.

(tuiiing)

Daff pingsan, hehehe...

"Oya, tadi di jalan ada yang menitipkan ini," kata Danie, memberikan bungkusan koran. Daff menerimanya, sambil bertanya-tanya. Pelan-pelan dia membuka bungkusan itu. Dan dia menemukan ... sebilah golok!!

Hehe, yang lain langsung berkerumun sambil bersiap dengan tongkatnya. Benar saja, Prof langsung berubah wujud. Habis takut dikeroyok. Hehe..

**TBC**

_PS: Cerita ini diakhiri sampai di sini karena suasana tidak memungkinkan. Mungkin nanti bakal ada AAAA3 kalau sempet, tapi ga janji lho.._


End file.
